User talk:Rotaretilbo/Janitor
????? This page looks a little personal attacking...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:10, 7 December 2007 (UTC) It is isn't. He is just outlining what happened, and the truth behind it all.--Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:11, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Sounds like Mr. Rot wants Mr. H*Bad to have his status removed -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I am sick of being someone's personal janitor. If H*bad wants to be an administrator here, he should be taking on responsibilities of the site, not creating more messes for the rest of us to clean up. In the chaos that was H*bad's complete disregard for the normal policy-making process, a lot got said. This little namespace page outlines the main points made by the administrators with my personal commentary. While some of the commentary isn't all so necessary, some of it explains the reasons why I made this. To put it bluntly (at the risk of being called a flamer...oh wait, I already have been...but at the risk of legitimately being called a flamer), H*bad is full of crap and it pisses me off that anyone might buy that crap and H*bad get away, retaining his Bureaucracy here even though he has declared that he is leaving this "corrupted site" in favor of making his own wiki that will be subject to "better" policies, which is to say, subject to his spontaneous, ever-changing whims. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:47, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Isn't HBad more than an admin? He's a co-founder, and adding to that, didn't you act in overall favor of the "NotCanonFriendly articles have a week to get fixed"? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:13, 7 December 2007 (UTC) If you want to consider him more than an admin, that just means he's been neglecting more responsibility. Adminship at a Wikia site is not an easy ride giving orders, it is an agreement to take responsibility while only holding minimally more weight than a regular user. Respect should not be based on position, but merit. And I was never in favor of the week deadline. I, however, made the mistake of assuming that H*bad would not be so irrational as to actually act on the ultimatum and delete the articles, and when the week passed without event, I let my guard down. :--Rotaretilbo (at school) To Argue Over Semantics I believe you mean "tyranny" rather than "anarchy". Anarchy is (at least close to) the wiki authority that should be most striven for, a project run by the community. To quote Monty Python: "Supreme executive power derives from a mandate from the masses, not from some farcical aquatic ceremony." --Dragonclaws(talk) 16:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Anarchy is when there is no government at all. -- ::Sometimes there's a shell of one. An army to defend the country, and police to stop murderers and thieves. Stuff like that can't really afford to be done away with. --Dragonclaws(talk) 16:25, 7 December 2007 (UTC) When I say anarchy, I mean a complete lack of order, including an organized military, police force, rules for a police force to care about, etc. Tyranny was not what H*bad caused. He caused chaos. However, I can see an argument being made that H*bad, with the way he went about trying to run the site without discussing his ideas with the rest of the administrative team, could be compared to a tyrant. Either way, it didn't work. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:16, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Perhaps he decided not to talk to the admins because he thought they wouldn;t listen/care, mmm? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 05:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) No, you talk to the admins in order to make/abolish rules for the site, as they combined have full power. The idea of abolishing the NCF tag (With no offense to H*Bad) is a foolish one. What made it even more foolish (Again no offense) was asking the community before the admins, which got them real angry and increased their resolve of voting against. In the end, talking to the admins first was a better idea than the community, and trying to abolish founding rules (such as the NCF tag) aint gonna happen. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 13:31, 8 December 2007 (UTC) H*bad's official reason for not talking to us is that we didn't talk to him. We didn't talk to him because we never knew when he was on (he would have active spells, and then go inactive; for example, between August and November, he posted only on eight different days out of the sixty-one days of September and October) and weren't going to cripple the site's decision making process just to wait for him to get on. When he was around, we tried to fill him in on decisions made in his absense. Further, H*bad didn't talk to us because he viewed all of us as corrupted. Those are his justifications for acting as the site's lord and master and creating all sorts of havok for the rest of us to clean up. And whether or not he thinks we'll listen or care is no excuse for purposely ignoring us and trying to lead the community against us. And if he didn't think we'd care, but that the user's would, why did he have to use all sorts of false analogies, flowery terms, and generally misleading half truths to win them over? If his cause was truly just, why couldn't he argue points rather than playing the victim? If H*bad had spoken with the admins, we would have likely avoided this entire mess. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:18, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I think everyone on this sight has contributed to some havok, H*Bad probaly views you as corrupted because you probaly think he's corrupted, Rot, if your tired of "cleaning up", simply don't -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:47, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I actually viewed H*bad as an inactive admin, but nothing more, until just recently after all of these events. I don't think he's corrupted, I think he is blinded by his own perception of reality. And, really, I have taken on the responsibilities of the site. I can't just choose to not clean up. The whole purpose of an administration team is to clean up. It just offends me that one of those admins, another who has agreed to take on the responsibilties of the site and thus agreed to help maintain and clean the site, would be making all sorts of messes and the others cleaning. It would be a whole nother boat if a user was causing issues. We administrators essentially are the janitors of the site, but when one of the other janitors goes around making bigger messes than the regulars, that tends to piss the rest of us off. When one of the other janitors gets on a self-righteous little soap box and tells the others they are corrupt for cleaning up the filth rather than letting the regulars do as they please, that tends to piss the rest of us off. When one of the other janitors uses deceit to try and trick the regulars into believing that the other janitors are oppressing their right to express themselves, that tends to piss the rest of us off. We are the site's janitors, not H*bad's personal janitors. As janitors, we don't like our jobs, but we understand that someone has to do them, and it might as well be us. Regardless, we still don't like it when people needlessly create messes, and that goes double for another janitor. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 20:43, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I realize this is getting a bit old, but the "Have a week to get fixed," notice was no threat, it was a notice. To add, the other admins seemed in no hurry to get rid of it, hinting that they endorsed it. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:58, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Notice or threat, it was a sweeping generalization that none of the other admins thought H*bad would go through with, especially after that week passed and nothing happened. While some of us previously supported deleting certain articles, we never endorsed a sweeping deletion of all articles marked NotCanonFriendly, especially when that was never the purpose of the template in the first place. :--'''Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 04:02, 10 January 2008 (UTC)